Chasing the Future
Before I ran away from everything life was incomplete. No one was ever there. They all seemed...dead. It's as if they never existed. I made a mistake in trusting the god of time Saturn and now I had to keep watching my reincarnated souls make the same mistake over and over. I should have never ran away thinking in my present...One of my souls just died again and now it's restarting. I'll never be able to stop seeing it. Over and over. I wish there was a way I could alter this mistake and change everything. If only. The First Mistake Like all other demigods I was sent to the designated camp based on my godly parent. My godly parent was the goddess Cura, the goddess of caring and concern. That about summed me up in a nutshell I was the softest and most easy to talk to guy. I hated the title. I'm not some mush guy that wants to listen to a bunch of girls problems. Even though I made this clear, they came and what was I to do but help? Anyhow, I went to Camp Jupiter. That makes me a Roman demigod. My name is Ren Striker. People always think my name is made up and my naturall red hair is dyed. I don't know why I'm always concerned with what other people think. Ugh, being me is hard. I'm the average height of a sixteen year old boy, I guess. I don't know ever thing is confusing. So I had went to Camp Jupiter when I was fourteen. Before then I lived with my father in Massachusetts. He was an extremely nice guy, but always mourning over my mother, though he knew what he was getting into. At Camp Jupiter I stayed, I guess you could say I was popular, but things changed all at once. Around the time when I truly felt at home, when I was sixteen, my father passed away. For reasons that I'd rather not explain, too harsh, but it left me empty. That's when I left everything and everyone behind and they became silent nothingness in my caring heart. My heart wouldn't stop caring about any of them so I left a few weeks after his death. I seeked out the god of time, Saturn. Perhaps, if I went back, I could save my father and reconnect with my friends, but that was my first mistake. "You want me to take you back in time to save your father, eh? What do I get in return?" "Whatever you want." I was such a fool. He smiled at me, "Ren Striker, I shall take you back a week before his death. Remeber, Pluto will do anyhting in his power to see that you fail, child. Don't fail or else you will have wasted my power." With that I went to a week before the death of my father, Claude Striker. ~I look down at my foolish self once again. I know how this plays out. I feel like I've been watching myself make these mistakes over and over for more than a decade. It may have been more than a decade. I failed and I was trapped all alone to watch on a big screen over and over the same mistakes. Why couldn't I have let things be natural? Why couldn't I just- stop caring?~ ''The Second'' I knocked on the door of our old house. I hadn't seen my dad in a few months and I'm sure he missed me. "Ren! What an unexpected suprise son! What brings you here?" He pulls me in for a hug and fetches me a glass of water. I'm sure telling him he suppose to die in a week would be imbecilic. "I'm just going to stay here with you for a few weeks. I've missed you Paps and I'm sure you must be lonely here all by yourself in this dusty old house?" "Well, I guess. I'm just happy you popped by!" He's so nice there was no way I could let him die...especially not the way he did. My father is so...I run and hug him again. I try not to cry thinking that he could actually leave this world without me. I was too old for that. I'd do everyhting in my power to stop it. He hugs me back. "Dad, want to go do something? Like go to the movies or.." "Or we can go to the new arcade restaurant? I think a youngen like you would like somethin' like that." He always put other people prefrences before his own. It made me sad again. "I want to do whatever will make you happy and nothing more or less." He tilts his head, smiling, "Ren, that's kind of you. You always tell me how fun your camp is, so I can't imagine why you'd come visit me." "Because, you're my dad and I get worried about you okay. It's because I care about you." "Alright. Well let's go see that movie son!" ~''I'm such an idiot. I should have just locked him away for he whole week or kept him in the house to play board games. We always have fun at that movie. Me and dad had fun that whole week until...'' "How goes the memory, Striker?" "Fine, Saturn." I don't even have to turn to look at him. He always pops in in the middle of the, what he calls, movie. It's not a movie it's a monstrousity! "Sigh, if only you'd done things differently..." "If only, Saturn...if only you'd give me another chance, I-" I look to his glowing body in the darkness. The room I sit in is always dark. "I wouldn't even if I wanted to. You shame me." He leaves and I am forced to turn my attention back to the memory. I can't sleep or eat or ever take my eyes off of it unless Saturn is here. He's a cold man, but I'm an idiot.~ I pull him out of the way and fall on my hip. "Ren, are you alright?" "I could be asking you the same thing!!" I rub my hip. "It seems like there's been a lot of badluck ever since you- I mean a lot of accidents have been happening. Thank you for saving me from being hit by that car, son." "L-let's just get home quickly." "You don't need to go to the hospital?" "DAD, can we just go? For once can't you think of your own damn safety?! Gods!" I pull him into the car and drive very carefully. "Look, dad I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just have a bad omen." My dad taught me how to drive when I was young. "It's alright son. I feel it too. You don't have to be worried." ~''Sure I don't have to be worried! That's what you said before you died you damned bastard!~'' "O-okay." I walk him into the house very carefully and check the whole house. I'm an idiot. ~''Naturally.~'' "I'll hit the hay. Goodnight Ren, it's been a boisterous day. I love you son." "Love you too dad. Night." I lay on the couch for most of the night just staring into his room. This is going to be tougher than I thought, but Pluto can't stop me! No body will stop me from accomplishing my goal. ~''You're wrong, Ren.~'' Tsk Tsk Tsk It started with little things like the ceiling fan and the oven. It fell over my dad, but I kicked it. It's not like I don't know combat, I'm a Roman. Then the oven decided to heat itself, I guess that's a warning within itself that this was Pluto's doings. I had to put out the fire. Our fire department is the worst. They called to see if we were alright. Called! '' "Ren, what has been going on here since you've arrived?!" he asks. "I-i don't know. I sensed you were in grave danger, so I came here.." "Why would ''I ''be in danger?" "You-you're suppose to be dead. I came back here to save you!" "WHAT?!" He backs away slowly looking at his body, "This is not funny Ren Striker." "I'm not laughing. I'm trying to keep you safe. You're suppose to die tomorrow at five." "Wh-how am I suppose to die." He sits down looking teary-eyed. ''~'Ren you imbecile~'' "You-you're in the middle of a car wreck up the street. If we keep you inside until then there's no way-" "What about all te other people?! Do they just blow up or get hit? Ren, you and I know very well that I'd just let them-" "DAD, it's not ''about ''them is what you don't understand! I don't know what I'm giving up to come back and save ''you ''but I'm positive Saturn and Pluto won't let me be a free man if I go save twenty randoms! It's about you and only you! Stop ''caring and being concerned with them! ''Think about yourself!" He gets up and slams the door to his room. I think I really upset him, but letting him cool down would be in my best interest. I will never understand him! Knowing what all he knows and he still cares nothing of his own life? "I gave up something to come and get you and this is how you repay me? Maybe I outta just let fate take it's course you stubborn idiot!" I hear a whimper from behind the door, then a ruckus. I go out to the backyard. ''~That ruckus was my father throwing everything around in his room. He'd thrown portraits, vases, and clothing. He was very hurt by what I said, but his mind was already made up. He'd decided he'd stop the crash entirely, by putting a bunch of cones in the middle of the street that lead everyone in a different direction. He use to be a construction worker, so I suppose he had some stuff hanging around.'' ''"Striker," Never seen him here more than once, "what would you do differently if you had another chance?" Saturn asks.'' ''"I wouldn't save him. I'd let Pluto have him and let fate be the way it is. I would have stayed home and been upset for a while, but eventually gotten over it."'' ''Saturn leaves and the "movie" continues where it left off. In the distance I hear Saturn tsking and then only my father and I's words are left, on the big screen.~ '' Claude Striker's mistake? ''~I watch my father, Claude, in his old contruction worker suit waving people in a different direction. Was this legal or allowed? He really cared about these peoples lives and risked his own to save them. Ren, on the other hand, was looking for his father in the house so he could apologize. Naturally, he wasn't there. '' ''Ren starts running up the street to find his father. He and I both know what's about to happen. You can hear Pluto's deadly whispers racing with him to Claude. Ren runs faster, but the honking of horns and the rubber tires scraping the pavement stopped him in his tracks. Pluto had won, but where was Claude? Where was my father? My replayed soul runs over to his father. His legs were run over and blood came out of his mouth.~'' "DAD!! NO!" I scream. "It's alright son, you don't have to be worried." ''~Bastard~'' "Dad. No." I give him some ambrosia, knowing it won't do any good. His eyes close and Saturn appears next to me. "You failed. Pluto and I have come to an agreement. You will have to watch your failure for the rest of your life in the dark. It'll be a movie on replay. You're mine and Pluto's. He puts both his hands on my arms and they burn an engravement into me. I scream and cry over my fathers body. ''~I scream and cry in that dark little room that I am forever forced to be in. I tried to Chase the Future of my dad and make it to where he had one...~'' I was just being an idiot. Why did I have to care so much? Why did I yell at him? I loved my father. He's my family! I scream at the burning marks on my arm and lay over my dads body. "We're leaving, before anybody starts to miss you." Saturn grabs my burning arm and I scream more, trying to crawl back to my father. "NOOOOO, JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, PLEASE! I CAN'T DO THIS!" He continues to pull me. I continue to scream. ''~My father made a mistake and we both lost the war.~ '' New beginnings ''~The video starts back over with my happiness at camp. Every time I watch this I cry and am filled with more regret than before. There's that girl that always came to me abotu her problems. I cared about her and everyone else in my old life.'' ''"Striker....Ren, want to know something?"'' ''"Sure," I cherish the times when I don't have to look at that damn screen.'' ''"If you hadn't failed, I was going to grant you one wish..."'' ''"Thanks, now I feel even more like complete garbage.:'' ''"What you told me earlier is that you wouldn't have went to your father and you wouldn't have came to me."'' ''"Yes.." What was he getting at?'' ''"I cheated. I slowed down the time around you just so you could fail. See here when all the noises become apparent to you and you were racing with H-Pluto?" He fast forwards, "Him and I had a deal that I had to help him with anything he pleased when I lost a bet a few millenia ago, so he told me to help with your failure and I put you in here waiting for you to realize that you would have won..."'' ''I punch him the face, "You son of a-"'' ''"I will let you go, since Hade-" He switches between forms, "I mean, Pluto has no debts over me."'' ''"W-what year is it?"'' ''"I'll let you go back to your time and live your life there, but your father will not be alive. You'll go back to when you were about to run away." He rubs his cheek and takes me back to Camp Jupiter.~''''' I unpack all my things and sit on my bed. I would never make a mistake like that again. I will cherish this do-over...this New Beginning. The marks remain on my arm, reminding me of what's right and what's wrong. I sit on the porch of my cabin and enjoy the winter wind. It feels like ages since I've been here. "Y-you're here! I was really worried that you'd do something drastic and like leave camp or something. You've seemed really down lately, Ren." That girl who always comes to me when she has problems was concerned about me. My dad died doing the right thing and maybe he was right, being concerned for those people's safety. "I'm alright now, Liz. I'm glad you care." The night I left she must've been so upset to find me gone.... I hug her tight and close my eyes. I love my dad and I love Camp Jupiter. ~THE END~ Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Romans Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Males Category:Story Category:One-Shot Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest